


Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Joy

Nadia beamed as she all but threw herself into Bobbi’s arms, the moment the other woman opened the door. A gentle laugh as Bobbi caught Nadia with one arm and lightly patted her head with the other. “So, she said…” A giggle as Nadia beamed. “Yes!” A warm smile as Bobbi embraced her young friend as she whispered. “I’m glad.”

Nadia contained herself and then nodded. “Now I have something to ask you.” A curious look as Bobbi nodded and tilted her head. “Shoot.” Her smile resurging, Nadia’s voice inflected as she spoke prompting her to pause then try again. “I want you to be my maid of honour.”

Bobbi’s expression quiet expression held for a long moment, taking everything in then leaning closer to Nadia as she kissed her cheek. “I’m in. And whenever you want to start planning, well I’ve got a few people I can call in favours from.” Nadia’s smile brightened as she nodded and tightly embraced Bobbi.


End file.
